


To Make You Smile

by Mercy_Wonder



Series: Dimidue Slowburn [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Everthing Fluffy, Ashe Is Protective of his Friends, Best Bros to Lovers, Dedue's Cooking, Dedue's Deep Care for his King, Faerghus's Folks Are Racists, Finally, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hugs, Intolerant Commentaries, King Dimitri, Life After War, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vassal Dedue, and more kisses, gossiping, hand holding, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Wonder/pseuds/Mercy_Wonder
Summary: They won the war and yet there are so few occasions to see king Dimitri smile.As his loyal vassal and closest ally, it is Dedue's duty to make sure his Majesty is well. But he also has the personnal aim to make his king smile with only the taste of his cooking. An impossible challenge, considering his king's condition. Still, there is nothing that will make him stop to try with such dedication.Maybe it is only meant to distract him from the real reason why he wants to make his king smile.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dimidue Slowburn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	To Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri and Dedue are too smitten to think that a reciprocated love is possible. And when it become possible they break down. 
> 
> I hope you will like it! :3

They were at the dawn of a new World. 

With the Empress defeated, and Fodlan reunited under Faergus's flag, a new World of peace was just within their reach. Prince Dimitri was crowned King only a few weeks after the end of the war, Dedue standing always by his sides, as his loyal vassal. Byleth, newly archbishop, had officiated the ceremony, and then had returned to Garreg Mach. 

All the former students of the Blue Lions had been there for the ceremony. Only a few days later, Dimitri made of Ingrid and Ashe Knights of the crown. Dedue will forever remember the expression of pure joy on Ashe's face, the young man he had seen growing into an accomplished knight. He had never felt so proud. Ingrid seemed just as blissful, but it was probably also thanks to the presence of a certain lead opera singer. Dedue still isn't sure if the relationship between the two women is official, but he knows the knight often goes to Enbarr just to visit Dorothea. It shouldn't be too long. 

Felix and Sylvain returned to their homes to take care of official business for the houses Fraldarius and Gautier. Mercedes went back to the Monastery to become a nun, as she always wanted. She rarely goes out of Garreg Mach to come to visit them in Firdhiad, and it feels foreign to Dedue to lack of her caring presence. But he knows Annette must be the one who misses her the most, having come back to the capital to teach at the Magic Academy. He knows they write to each other every day.

Sometimes, when she comes to the castle to visit him and his Majesty, she tells them all they need to know about Mercedes's new life during a tea session they manage to organize in their tight schedule. She is not the only one to visit them. They often have the opportunity to meet with Ashe and Ingrid, often around since they are knights of Faerghus. It is not rare to see Felix or Sylvain, even though they only come for business. 

Times seem so blissful to the duscur man, even though he knows they are far from the end of their struggles. His Majesty works tirelessly to make reparations with Duscur. Their goal seems to hard to fulfill, the promise they made each other seems so far away. But compared to the constant dread they felt during the war, all the trials they passed to finally have this life of peace after war, it seems like a dream. 

So Dedue can ignore the funny looks he is given in the corridors when he walks alongside his Majesty. He can ignore the more insistent gazes when he walks alone. He gives no attention to the things that are said about him. He knew creating a world were duscur blood would not be sneered upon would be very long. He does not mind. Though he cannot stay un-bothered when his king becomes the subject of rumors. 

It is as the night has already fallen on the castle since a few hours, and he is headed to the kitchen, that he hears fragments of a private conversation. He doesn't mean to spy, it is far from his usual behavior. But the people who are having this discussion are occupying the kitchen he wants to access. 

“He still has no queen...” The voice of a woman complains. 

Dedue stops right in front of the door, his hand still on the handle. They are speaking of his Majesty, without a doubt. He did not think people would begin to chatter about these kind of matter when their king was still dedicating all of his time to reunite Fodlan and the people of Duscur. Some of them have no priorities, he thinks, not able to notice how it could sound hypocrite, would he say those words aloud. 

“It will come in time.” A man replies. “Fodlan does not lack in good women, who would make even better queens.”

Dedue agrees with him. Their king will find his queen, someday. Inevitably. And the thought... The thought hurts him. Even when he thinks he has sorted all of his emotions. Still, the thought of his king being loved by someone else is... is hardly bearable. He is able to ignore it for the time being, when his Majesty seems completely focused on making a reality of their promise. But someday, the time will come and... The thought doesn't make him want to make his presence known. Rather, it makes him want to vanish.

“The candidates are not the problem.” The voice of a second woman argues. “Some of them even come all the way here from the old Lanceister Alliance or Adrestian Empire to meet with the King. Fair women with good crests. The problem is all other. I bet it's that man from duscur who scares them all off.”

Distantly, Dedue allows himself to wonder if he really could be the only obstacle in the union of his king with someone else. For old time's sake, perhaps. The thought, the desperate hope leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Shhh.” The first woman giggles. “Someone might hear you.”

“What do I care if someone hears what I have to say? Don't tell me you don't share my thoughts. I am only speaking aloud what everyone thinks.”

“What if his Majesty hears you...”

“Oh, come on now. This duscur man is only a vassal...”

“And a strong warrior who fought alongside his Majesty and I during the war.” A voice interrupts their gossiping. “I hope you realize his Majesty would be dead without him.”

“O-Oh Sir Ubert!” One of the cooks exclaims. 

Dedue did not need her to say his name to know it was Ashe. He recognized his voice immediately. Dedue can not hold back a small smile on his lips. It is strange how Ashe seems to always care so much to interrupt people speaking ill of him and his people. How the knight seems to always want to defend him from those who speak ill of him. He was always the shield, not the shielded. 

“We didn't saw you coming.” Another tries to explain. 

“Yes, it was the whole point, wasn't it?” Ashe's voice is... cold, Dedue notes. He had rarely heard him speak with no friendliness in his voice. Something he finds quite unsettling. The knight is given no reply. “May I have the kitchens for a moment?” He asks, his demanding tone softer.

“Of course.”

That is the last he hears of them before the sound of a door closing. Only then, Dedue decides to push the door he still has the handle of in his hand. Ashe's eyes are already on him, as if he was expecting him to come in from that door. He did, probably. He's always been very aware of his surroundings. 

“You heard them.” Ashe doesn't asks, but he doesn't seem less sad about it.

“I only care about his Majesty's reputation.” Dedue replies truthfully, closing the door and stepping inside the kitchens.

“You know he doesn't give them any importance.” 

“I know. Still...” Dedue doesn't finish his sentence. 

He does care about it. He does care about his Majesty's reputation and his well-being. Much more than his own. But he knows it is maybe not the case of the knight standing in front of him, so he doesn't speak of it further. He doesn't want to get into a disagreement with his friend when he hasn't seen him in a long time. He knows Ashe must have just returned from his mission. He probably would have liked another welcome than to hear the cooking servants saying bad thing about his friend. 

“Did everything go well in Bridgid?” 

Ashe nods. “Since Petra is queen, things are going much more smoothly.”

Petra, yes... Dedue remembers fighting with her during the war. He could understand why she had decided to decline Edelgard's demand to join her, and join the professor instead. She had only ever been a diplomatic hostage from Bridgid. He doesn't particularly likes to say it this way, but the war was probably an opportunity for her and her kingdom, to free themselves from the Empire's grip. For them all, too, including his Majesty. They were brother-in-arms with the new queen of Bridgid. It is a strong bond that will ease the relationships between the continent and the island, and make an alliance within their reach. The entire reason of Ashe and Ingrid's departure, a few weeks ago.

“Ingrid isn't back with you?” Dedue notices.

“No, she decided to stop in Enbarr first.” 

The two of them exchange a knowing smile. 

“I really think we can create a long-lasting alliance with Bridgid!” Ashe exclaims enthusiastically. “If only it didn't take that long to go there... The trip is exhausting. And I'm not even talking about the Dagda scouts we spotted in the North. Thankfully we could easily get rid of them... ”

“I see...” Dedue frowns, concerned. 

It is a worrying thing to hear. It could mean that Dagda is still trying to expand their territory. Maybe they have the intention of attacking Fodlan once again using Bridgid? Even though there is no way to be perfectly sure, their alliance seems much more important suddenly. 

“I will speak of it with his majesty.” He proposes to his friend, only aware of the dark circles under his green eyes. “You can get some rest.”

“Nonsense, Dedue! It is still my duty as a knight to make my own reports.” Ashe complains suddenly, taking the taller man aback. 

“Ah- Of course, I didn't mean to say...”

“I know what you meant, don't worry.” Ashe smiles, shaking softly his head. “But you don't need to worry about it. My report is scheduled tomorrow anyways so no need to hurry. Bridgid can defend itself just fine. It's only a few scouts, it's not an urgent matter.” 

“As you wish.” Dedue accepts. He lets Ashe convince him that maybe it is not something urgent. Thinking about it, his Majesty maybe doesn't need to know it right now. He is already busy with other negotiations. Which reminds Dedue of the reason why he was coming here in the first place. “I was going to cook. Do you wish for me to make you something as well?”

“Goddess yes! I didn't dare to ask.” Ashe confesses. “But I want to help of course!”

They work together efficiently in the kitchens. Even if Ashe never stops to compliment Dedue's cooking again and again, his own skills are not far behind. He was already very talented during their academic days, and during the war, when he insisted to cook good meals to lift their troupe’s spirit. His function of knight doesn't seem like an obstacle in his progress, even though he can rarely spend time in the kitchens because of his missions. 

Dedue doesn't doubt his abilities to cook something delicious, but he did come here with a purpose in mind. So he tries to do most of the tasks himself, even though he can hardly refuse to delegate some responsibilities to the young knight when he begins to complain. Pointing his exhaustion doesn't seem enough to make him stop trying to help. 

In the end, as their meal is nearly done cooking on the fire, Dedue thinks that Ashe's help might just bring him closer to reach his goal. He doesn't think he's ever told the young knight, but he remembers speaking of it with Annette, a long time ago. He busies himself setting a plate for his friend and lets him taste the result of their work.

Ashe sighs at the first bite. “I think I missed your cooking the most, in Bridgid. This is delicious!”

“I am glad to hear it.” Dedue doesn't try to hold back the smile that appears on his face, seeing the delighted expression on Ashe's face. “I hope his Majesty will appreciate it as much as you do.” 

“Of course he will.” Ashe replies, looking at the taller man as if he just spoke a foreign language. But the doubt in his voice, when speaking of his cooking, it seemed too strange to him. “Dedue, you must be the best chef in all of Fodlan. There is no way his High- His Majesty wouldn't enjoy it.” 

Dedue does not comment on his friend's slip up. It is natural to have some difficulties to call his Majesty by his new title, even though it has been several months since he became a king. But he doesn't let his compliment go without some contradiction of his own.

“I will truly consider myself a great chef the day one of my dishes brings a smile on his Majesty's lips.” He admits truthfully. 

Dedue doesn't know why he hasn't told his friend until now. Only Annette knew. But... It is nothing to hide. It is only a vassal's desire to make his lord happy with his cooking talent. But Ashe... is observant. He stares at him for a second, during which Dedue wonders if maybe, he is that obvious.

“Well... I know that he will surely appreciate it.” Ashe says.

Dedue hopes, even though he cannot be sure. He knows of his king's particular condition. Since he has learned about his inability to taste the food he eats, he has made it his personal challenge to cook something that he might be able to taste. So for the past few months, he tried to cook for him, each day, a different meal. He is well known in those kitchens by now, probably why those workers knew of him. 

He tries something new every day, with less or more spices. From different places. He even once decided to over-spice his own perfectly edible dish just to see if it would trigger something in his Majesty. But it did not. He even admits that he did try to cheat, and went to seek the advice of a renowned alchemist to understand better what he could do to overcome the difficulty. To try and see if there would be one potion that his king could taste. But he found no answers. All he can do is keep on trying. 

“In any case.” Ashe's voice bring him back to the kitchens. “You should bring it to him without wasting any more seconds. If you don't want it to be cold when he actually puts it in his mouth.”

“You are correct.”

Hurriedly, Dedue readies a plate with a large portion of food on a tray, ready to bring it to his Majesty. “Have a good night!” He hears Ashe say before the door of the kitchens closes behind him. A good night, or at least what is left of it. Little time. That is why he was in a hurry to get something ready for his majesty, still up at this late hour. That is why he stopped when he heard voices behind the door, surprised to find someone still present at this time. 

Dedue walks in the corridors, dark and empty at this hour. Probably his favorite moment to walk the castle. He doesn't mind the looks of passersby, really, but he still prefers to do without them. Especially when he takes this path. The path that leads him to his Majesty's room. The king is working late. He works tirelessly to achieve his goal and because of that he often neglect his own needs. The ones to eat, or sleep. The ones Dedue has to take care of for him. He knows his king is working in his chamber because he wouldn't be left alone if someone saw the light in his office. But Dedue knows. And he cannot escape his care. 

When he arrives in front of the door, he is not surprised at all to see a dim light filter under it. He balances the tray on one arm to knock on the door and barely waiting his king's reply, he enter. 

King Dimitri is here, hunched over his table where he works, as an obvious proof of his exhaustion. His back is turned to the door as he seems fully concentrated on his task. He is always fully concentrated on his tasks. The reason why he never sees the time pass. From where he stands, Dedue can see papers covered in ink in his hand, and blank ones on the desk, his quill in his other hand also supporting his head. He guesses that he is reading letters and thinking about something to reply to them, under the light of only one candle on his desk and the few others around to light the room.

Dedue closes the door and makes his way to him, still worried and disapproving of his behavior. “Your Majesty. The hour is late. You should rest.” He says, gently putting the tray on a corner of the table.

"Oh, goddess, already?” Dimitri blinks, looking up from his work since what could be hours. “I got... Carried away" He sighs and pushes his quill away. "I swear, convince nobles to open trading roads with Duscur is even more complicated to prevent Sylvain from flirting with anything that has a pulse." 

Dedue only nods. "I know the importance of your task, your Majesty. But please do not put yourself in harm ways. You must not neglect the importance of your sleep" Dimitri turns to him, and Dedue can only see the dark circles under his eyes, the pallor of his skin. "You might fall ill." He precises with a frown of worry. 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Dimitri apologizes.

The new king suddenly feels guilty that his behavior could worry his friend. Dedue had always been protective of him and his well being, but he hoped it would get better with the end of the war. He hoped he would take care of himself more. Dedue is tired, too. He can see it in his eyes cast a little more downward than usual, the darkness under his eyes. There is also the way he tries too much to stand tall and strong to hide his own exhaustion. 

Dimitri works hard to achieve his goal. He only ever wanted to clear the name of Duscur and now that he is king, now that he can, it is not the time to slacken. But he knows that Dedue works just as hard, doing every thing he can to lessen his own burden. For instance, in making sure he eats. Dimitri's eye fall on the plate of hot food Dedue brought him, and surely cooked for him. 

"And thinking I'm helping you, all I do is worry you and make you do more things to take care of me in my place... You shouldn't have."

"No, I do have to. It is my duty to make sure you are well." Dedue replies, forcefully cleaning the paperwork from before his king and in its place putting the food.

Dimitri smile at him, but his heart is not in it. This is only his duty, this is what Dedue keeps on telling him. It seems that every thing he does is because of his duty. He takes care of him because it is his duty. Dimitri is grateful, of course, but he wishes his friend would act out of his own volition. He wishes Dedue would think a little more about himself. Because of that, Dimitri is never sure of what he wants, of what he really thinks of him. He isn't sure of where they stand. 

So he tries to not think about it, and concentrates on his tasks, and on his objectives as the king of Faerghus. Or the task his friend his giving him right now. Dimitri eats eats under the analytic gaze of Dedue. He knows what he awaits. Not only Dedue make sure he eats, but he also wants to be sure that Dimitri enjoys his meals. The new king does not want, and can not disappoint his closest friend, especially not when he knows how much efforts he has to put in his cooking, and on every thing else. Living in the castle with him, taking care of him, bearing the intolerance of a too great number of the employees and guests here. If he can give him a little relief with a few words, he will bend the truth. 

"This was delicious. As every meal you cook." He compliments when he has finished. 

The look on Dedue's face is still analytical when he gathers the empty dish. "Your Majesty. May I ask you something? And you would answer me truthfully?"

"Of course Dedue.” Dimitri replies immediately. He feels expectant suddenly, even if he knows he shouldn't. It is probably not about something he often thinks about. But he can not control how he feels. He cannot control the growing hope inside. “Go ahead."

Dedue seems to contemplate what he wants to ask for a second, putting the dish back on the tray. "Why are you lying about my food being delicious? You could not taste it, could you?"

"I..." Dimitri begins, and then suddenly understand. Decidedly, Dedue knows him too well. He wonders since when he knows that he has no sense of taste. Did someone tell him or did he guess on his own? Dimitri chuckles to hide his embarrassment of being busted. "I apologize. I did not want to hurt your feelings."

“My feelings... do not matter. I only care that you tell me the truth. This is the only way for me to discover what kind of food you might taste.”

Dimitri frowns, concerned about his friend's words. “Now that is something I cannot accept.”

“Your Majesty?” Dedue asks, confused about his sudden opposition. He did not think his Majesty would not want for him to try to find a dish he could taste. But he realizes that he might think that it is only a waste of resources and efforts. 

“Your feelings matter, Dedue. Why would you say such a terrible thing?”

In his blue eye, Dedue can only read a deep sadness mixed with guilt and frustration. Only then he understands that he made a mistake. He let himself talk too much. He left out more than he intended. Of course he was not talking only about his cooking, but also about all the things that cloud his judgment when he stands by his Majesty's sides. What he can't get out of his thoughts. He can not control his feelings, but he can disregard them. Push them aside and live with it. 

What only matters is his Majesty, and the burden Dedue can take off his shoulders. Not put there by worrying him with things as unimportant as what he feels. But he doesn't know how to ease the worry in his eye in this instant. He does not know how to answer his question. “Your Majesty... I apologize.”

His apology seems to only displease his king more, because a frown makes its place on his face and he stands up, as if he was to far to reach Dedue with his words, would he be seating. "Please call me Dimitri.” He asks for the umpteenth time. “After all... We are working to create a place where we can finally be equals. Your feelings matter just as much as mine." 

Dedue remembers perfectly. This day where he left himself say that all he ever wanted was to be able to call him his friend. It feels wrong, now that he understands better his own feelings. He feels wrong because he can not be the reason his Majesty would work too hard and forget his own well-being. His Majesty can not push himself too hard because he told him one day that he would do anything in his power to bring about this world, no matter the hardships he might endure. He must be mistaking. This could not be the only reason he was working so hard. He could not give a simple vassal so much importance. 

Dimitri feels so wrong. He can see the distress on his dearest friend's face. Dedue is always so collected and even though he doesn't show off his emotions, he can read them after so many years of friendship, if he can call them that. But he feels physically hurt by his words. How could he believe an instant that his feelings do not matter. Did he really never wished for them to be more than a king and his vassal? Did he dream this conversation during the troubled times of war? Did he dream the way Dedue said his name? He probably did. How could a man sound so tender saying a friend's name. He must have been so mistaken, so blinded by his own feelings. 

“I... I care about your feelings, Dedue. And as much as I wish for us to be equals, as much as I don't understand why you still seem to refuse to see us as such, I will stop to force you if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” Dimitri finally resigns. 

This is wrong. Dedue doesn't understand how it all went so wrong. All he wanted was to find a flavor his king could taste, and all he managed was worry him and make him believe they could never be friends. He hurt him. He knows he hurt him, because of selfish feelings. But he knows he has to try to make him feel better, understand that the problem does not come from him. 

"You do not understand, your Majesty. Because of what I feel, once I begin to consider myself as your equal, once I accept that I could be more than your vassal, I..." Suddenly, he remembers himself. He is talking too much, once again. He is letting out too much. There is no point in admitting those feelings. Even less saying them out loud. He doesn't want to bother his king. "But... I do not wish to burden you with those... Frivolities. It is unimportant. Please accept my apologies."

Dimitri can only stare, under the shock of a sudden realization. He feels his heart beat faster in his chest. Oh, so he got it all wrong. But he can understand now. Easily. He understands why Dedue built this wall between them. Why he keeps on saying that his feelings do not matter. He understands that he definitely did not dream the way he once said his name. He did not dream the way his cheeks had darkened so slightly. How could they both be so blind by something that was so obvious? 

Dimitri decides to open their eyes to what is right in front of them. He gathers his courage and reaches out, slowly. Dedue doesn't move. Despite his words, despite all the distance he keeps on putting between them... why? Because he doesn't think himself deserving? Dimitri will know. He will understand. But first he has to take the first step. He takes Dedue's right hand in his left hand. War is over. They don't wear armors anymore. He can once again feel his skin against his. He can feel the warmth of his hand, through the thick skin. They have no reasons to hold anything back. 

"Perhaps... I would wish to engage in those... Frivolities, as you call them." Dimitri confesses, his heartbeat growing faster and faster.

Dedue stares at their joined hands. Things are going out of his comfort zone. His king is talking to him about relationships and... he has his hand in his. He feels his fingers against his skin. Mutilated skin of holding his lance for to long, with too much rage. Traces not yet healed from the war. Cold skin he wishes he could heal and warm. But he cannot let himself think about overstepping his boundaries. Maybe his king would let him. Maybe it is what his king wants. His chest feels too tight.

His Majesty's blue eye is looking at him, awaiting an answer. But in his head still ring the words he hears to often in this castle's corridors. It cannot be right. He just had to take care of his king. Help him with his duties. Not to turn him from them. He can not. He can not keep his facade for much long.

"Of course your Majesty. I apologize if I gave the impression that you could not... I know it is part of your duty to find the woman you will call your queen. To carry on your blood line." Dedue forces the words out of his mouth. He knows too much why it hurts. He only hopes the knowledge does not hurt his king as much as it hurts him.

Dimitri doubts, then, for a moment. Does Dedue really cares about this, or is he just scared of what might happen, if they finally let themselves feel freely? He thinks he knows because he keeps his hand in his. He does not recoil. Of course, find a queen, make an heir, it was another thing that held him down. For years, he thought too that it was his duty. He thought that he had lost his family, but he could find another. Find a queen and create another family. But he was wrong. Dedue was already there.

"No...” Dimitri pushes further, stepping a little closer to his most cherished friend. His thumb moves on Dedue's hand, softly caresses his warm skin. “I must be the one to apologize. If I gave you the impression that I would want someone by my side who wouldn't be you." 

"No..." Dedue whispers, but already his armor is cracked. "Not with me your Majesty. You can't..." 

"I told you once before. But I never repeated it" Dimitri puts his other hand on Dedue's cheek. The touch seems to hurt him. Dedue shuts his eyes tightly. But Dimitri knows he cannot step back. "Perhaps... Perhaps I was as afraid as you are right now. But all doubts left me when I understood that I wanted you to stay. Dedue... If need be I will say it times and times again. To me you are irreplaceable... I cherish you and every moment spent by your sides." 

Dedue's expression is pained. All he can do is keep his eyes shut, and shakes slowly his head. And this cannot be right. Dimitri won't allow it. For years Dimitri held himself back. For his duties, for Fearghus. Years wasted... But how can he know if it wasn't longer for Dedue? More painful, to fear to love his prince to be king? How much guilt had he been bearing, that he never left out, that he always kept secured under his armor? How many years to give him so much devotion thinking he could never have it back? Dimitri wants to give it back. They are wasting no more time.

"Kiss me." He whispers.

"Your Majesty..." Dedue opens his eyes, finally. 

His green eyes lock with his blue one. There is hesitation in them. But it seems like the pain has vanished, only replaced by uncertainty. Wonder. Dedue seems softer. Dimitri knows he broke the rest of his armor. He knows. They both know. After doing this, after asking him to kiss him, they can never go back. They can never pretend there is nothing more than duty between them. 

Though... Maybe they could. They could always facade. In front of everyone. Just a king and his vassal. But to them, to their relationship behind closed doors, nothing would be the same. Because of the things never addressed, that Dimitri spoke aloud. 

Dedue's hand twitches in Dimitri's, telling him every thing he needs to know. Dedue has the desire to do something. Touch him, have more of their contact. He leans in, just a little bit. He leans in his hand on his cheek. Dimitri feels his chest invaded by warmth at the sight. His most precious... The man he wants to have by his sides for the rest of his days, finally opening to him, and to his own feelings. So soft against his hands. Dimitri's hand leaves Dedue's to touch his other cheek. Cupping his face, he feels as if his warmth radiates from the contact in his hands through his entire being. He cannot turn his gaze away.

"Please, Dedue, I need to know right now. If this is what you feel, then please... Kiss me."

His voice is low. So low that for a moment, he believes that Dedue did not hear him. Because he does not move. But then, he lets a breath escape his lips, and ever so slowly he leans in. Dimitri cannot turn his gaze away. He can only watch his most cherished friend's face growing closer and closer. He feels his warm hands land on his shoulders, as a way to anchor him, make sure he is still here, unmoving. Make sure they are not shying away from the other again. Then his breath, so close to his face, brush against his lips. 

Dimitri feels everything. He is too alert. His senses seem overdeveloped. Only for the better. Only to feel with more intensity when Dedue kisses him. It's so far away, so chaste. Only a short contact of their lips before Dedue seems to immediately retreat, his hands still on his shoulders, his face still close. It's still there. So present. Dimitri can still feel the warmth against his lips, the soft texture on his mouth. He feels too much how hot his cheeks grow. He sees how his companion's cheeks darken. His hands move on their own, caressing his hot face. And he cannot control the fluttering feeling in his chest. He craves him again. 

“Again...” He asks, breathless. 

With much less hesitation, Dedue leans in again. He kisses his lips with more confidence, even though he still shakes a little bit under the weight of his emotions. He can hardly believe it, as he kisses his king once again without needed it be asked. He is kissing him. And he kisses him back. His lips are chapped because of the cold but Dedue is more than happy to warm them with his own. His heart flutters in his chest at the thought. His hands move from his shoulders. One caresses his nape and travels in his hair, getting lost in the golden locks. The other settles on his hip. Dimitri's hands stop caressing his cheeks and while retuning his kisses with enthusiasm, he circles his arms around his neck. They are embracing. And they are kissing. It seems enough to blow his mind. 

“Dimitri...” Dedue murmurs against his lips. The smile that illuminates his king's face, the glimmer appearing in his blue eye might be the last thing he needed to get completely lost in the moment. Dimitri kisses the corner of his mouth and Dedue feel too full of his love. All the feeling he kept for himself during long years of yearning. When he could have made his king smile this way. When he could have made his king happy. His duty seems so futile when he knows the taste of Dimitri's lips. “Dimitri.” He repeats, feeling as if he could never grow tired of saying his name, again and again. Especially not if it brought this smile on the face of the man he loves. 

“Dedue...” Dimitri sighs happily, feeling warm through his entire body. He never dared to imagine he could have this, Dedue holding him and kissing him. Not after loosing him, not after understanding his selfish desires. But if Dedue reciprocates them, then... Then he does not feel guilty to be able to enjoy his warmth. He pulls himself closer, snuggling against his most precious, his cherished... everything. He feels Dedue's arms close around him, and doesn't recall feeling so safe, and so love, and so happy. He chuckles softly into his companion's chest. 

“May I know what is making you laugh?” Dedue asks, with only caring curiosity. 

“I only remembered... The night of the White Heron Ball.” Dimitri explains. 

"Oh..." Dedue breathes, pictures of the past coming back to him at once. His young self so flustered at the idea of sharing a dance with his prince. 

"The last time I think we were this close. You said you didn't mind only holding me." He laughs again. "We were so foolish."

"I remember... It feels as if it was in another life."

"It was, in some ways.” Dimitri agrees. They are now very different from who they were then. They lived too many things to pretend that this life is the same they had when the were still students at Garreg Mach. “But I think I prefer this one."

Dedue thinks so too. He knows too well that he would go through all of these trials all over again if it meant he could hear that relaxed laugh of his king. If it meant he could smile at him and feel secure in his arms. If it meant he could kiss him, and kiss softly the top of his head, his fingers still lost in the long golden lock. He feels Dimitri sigh against his chest, contempt. 

Dedue thinks that maybe, he doesn't need to look too far to find something to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you for all the support and nice comments throughout the series it definitely cheered me up!! (*W*)/


End file.
